The Opposite Ends of the Spectrum
by Lesmis13
Summary: When the two of them were brought together by an unexplained force of nature, their personalities did the exact opposite; they ignored the push and the pull, and blended together, complimenting and strengthening each other


_**(A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first Naruto story. I written this story for a friend and follower on tumblr. I am not particularly fond on writing romance stories because I am terrible at them and plus I only write hurt and comfort friendship fanfictions. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story (I am not really fond of this story). I hope none of the characters are ooc.)**_

_**All the characters in this fanfiction belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

The blond boy carefully studied his deck of cards in his hands before pulling out a king and laying it flat on the table. He glanced over at his opponent, Konohamaru, who was sitting across from him, laughing to himself.

Naruto raised a brow. "What is so funny?"

Rubbing his nose, the boy pulled out an ace. "Oh, it's nothing, boss!" He did not bother to notice the blond's reaction, he just pushed himself up so that his arms were on the table. There was a question that he always wanted to ask the blond but never had the chance to. But now, since they were playing this card game, it was the perfect time to ask. "Say, Naruto! Let's make a bet. If I win, you have to answer me one question."

Naruto slammed his hands down on table, already excited about the bet. "Alright, but if I win and I know I am going to win, you have to buy me ramen."

"Deal."

After a while, Konohamaru emerged victorious. He managed to win the entire deck. He throw the cards in the air, watching them spiraled around the carpeted floor. The blond huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine! What is your question?"

He took his seat back on the pillow, and started to pick up some of the cards that landed on the floor. "How did you fell in love?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right, boss! How did you fell in love?"

"Yeah, yeah..." He paused and sighed softly to himself. The strange feeling of deja vu overwhelmed him as he tried to find the right words to answer his friend's question. Then, he remembered. He remembered hearing that question before. It was when he had first met his mother. He had asked her how did she fell in love with his father. He would have never thought that he would hear that question again until now. The blond boy faced his friend and opened his mouth...

It was troublesome. He had come to find after giving it some thought. It was really troublesome when he fell in love with Hinata, but at the same time, it was soothing. When he gave it some more thought, he realized that their entire relationship had always been troublesome but at the same time, soothing, and he could not understand it.

They were just two people who were on the opposite ends of the spectrum of personality, trying to find their place in the world. He was loud and she was quiet; their personalities were never meant to be together, it would not work, one would overshadowed the other and it would fall apart. But, somehow, fate (if he ever believe in it) had something else in store. When the two of them were brought together by an unexplained force of nature, their personalities did the exact opposite; they ignored the push and the pull, and blended together, complimenting and strengthening each other.

He realized that before his match with Neji. He stepped out of his end of the spectrum by unexpectedly meeting her and she did the same by giving him words of encouragement. In returns for those words, he complimented her by saying he liked her. That was all he thought about it; they were the same deep down inside, and he liked her. There was nothing more to it until...

She confessed.

When Hinata confessed, the world stood still for Naruto and he really did not understand why. But, what he did understand was love and that the spectrum tilted. He was not sure how he felt about her after that.

Then, the war happened... In the moment of his despair, Hinata once again came to center of the spectrum and called out to him, giving him words of encouragement. Her arms were outstretched as she patiently waited for him to come. His eyes widened as he noticed this. Was she always like this, waiting for him with a smile on her face and her arms outstretched?

Maybe. He thought as he ran into those outstretched arms, to the center of the spectrum, letting her encouraging words and endearing love embraced him. The push and the pull were no longer there, instead it was replaced by protection, understanding, and love; mostly love.

Naruto did not even need to think about his feelings about her. He fell in love with her. He loved her because she was always there, because she was his opposite, because she always gave him words of encouragement, because she was her.

"That is how I fell in love with Hinata." The blond boy said as he got up from his sitting position on the floor to stretch his legs.

Before Konohamaru had the chance to respond, there was a knock on the door. The younger boy stood up and opened the door. Behind the door was Hinata, holding a tray of sandwiches. She took a seat on between the two of them and smiled.

"I made these for you, two. Enjoy." She handed both of them their sandwiches before getting one for herself.

Naruto could not help but smiled because he loved her.


End file.
